Sonic Adventure 2 rewrite
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: This is my first sonic fanfiction snd is a rewrite of the game Sonic Adventure 2 with a female sonic and this is a Sonadow/Shadonic fanfiction
1. Shadow

**Disclaimer:I don't own sonic and characters in this story that goes to Sega and Sonic Team if I owned Sonic he would have been a girl from the start and shadow would be her husband and this is my first Sonic Fanfiction.**

Sonic was hanging out at the mall with her friend, Amy going clothes shopping as Eggman wasn't bothering her and their friends at the moment when suddenly a group of military troops approached them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are to be taken into custody for questioning regarding last night," the leader of the military troops said.

"What did I do?" Sonic asked confused as why she was being taken in for questioning and suddenly Amy pulled out her Pika Pika hammer.

"If any of you put any hands on her, I'll-" Amy starts to say as Sonic pushed her hammer down.

"I think it's all a big misunderstanding, Ames. There's no need for violence," Sonic said "I'll go peacefully."

"Good," the leader of the military troops said as they escorted Sonic out of the mall. 'I'll escape them as soon as possible,' she thought to herself and they boarded a military transportation vehicle and were taken to the location of a helicopter with the G.U.N logo on it and as she saw it she knew the troops were from G.U.N and they boarded it.

Once aboard the helicopter Sonic was sitting, relaxed on a seat in the back of the helicopter "Alright, tell me what am I suspected of doing last night?"

"Ma'am you are suspected in the crime of stealing the green Chaos Emerald from the Federal reserve bank last night," the leader of the G.U.N troops explained.

"I'm being accused of what?! If I wanted that Chaos Emerald I would've asked for it," the female hedgehog explained "You all know me better than that."

"Well we have recorded footage of a hedgehog with a similar shape and speed as you," the leader went on. "so it must most likely be you. I've never heard of other hedgehogs who were as fast as you are."

"Well then this must be a first time for anything as I didn't do it!"

"Commander Tower will decide what happens next, and don't do anything suspicious," the leader said.

Half an hour later the helicopter was flying over Central City, capital of the United Federation and the pilot was contacting the base of G.U.N. "Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city. We're en route, everything's a go."

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over!"

Meanwhile in the back of the helicopter "Since none of you will believe me," Sonic said as she starts wrestling with the troops that were with her.

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured and…" The pilot started till he heard the noise in the back "What?!"

"Didn't copy that," G.U.N control tower replied.

The pilot looked behind to see what was happening "the hedgehog is gone. She's taken out everyone onboard."

"What's wrong! Come in. Over!" G.U.N control Tower asked.

"What in the world?!" The pilot yelled as Sonic bursts the door on the side of the helicopter open and grabbed onto the helicopter's RPG launcher. "Freeze! What do you think you're doing?!" The pilot asked one of the troops that Sonic wrestled with "Get that hedgehog."

Sonic then hope onto the top of the helicopter and rips off a large piece of metal from the helicopter "Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies… I'm outta here! I like running and shopping with my friend, Amy better!" She then jumps off the helicopter and spins doward towards the city, using the piece of metal she ripped off of the helicopter as a skateboard "Yeah!"

She landed on the top of a very steep street and put the song 'Escape from the city' by Tony Harnell on her mp3 and she rides down the steep streets with the piece of metal she took off the helicopter and tried hitting any of the vehicles on the streets and as she needed a dead dead end she saw a trolley just sitting there and tried to avoid hitting it but unfortunately she accidentally hit the trolley and got off the piece of metal as she entered a back alley way and saw a stairwell so she grinded up the stairwell.

As she ran forward a robot from G.U.N aimed it's arm gun at her and she quickly homing attacked the robot and continued running and went up the wall and as she approached a walkway with 2 wooden boxes another of the same robot aims it's fun at her but she homing attacked it and then she did a somersault to break the boxes and saw another railing to grind on and she did and as she reached the end of the railing she saw a slope that goes upwards and ran up it and saw 3 cylinder shaped floating platforms and carefully jumped on them one by one till she was back on the ground and continued to run trying to evade G.U.N and went down another steep street and eventually she stopped as she reached another dead end luckily this time it was at a bounce pad and she jumped on it and joking attacked all G.U.N robots that were in her way.

She ran down yet another steep street and jumped up as she saw a bounce pad on a wall in front of her and it put her on a railing and started grinding on the railing and went up another slope and she saw a gold version of one of the flying G.U.N robots and homing attacked it destroying it instantly and jumped on the bouncepad in front of her which took her to the bouncepad on the wal which took her to another area of where she was at and spin dashed forward avoiding the nearby G.U.N robots and soon she ran down a loop which at its end was a bouncepad when took her to a horizontal bar which she instantly jumped off of to another of the bar and then she jumped off of it to a high place and saw that there were tons of floating platforms underneath and saw about four of the flying G.U.N robots so she destroyed all four of them in a chain and as she got to a walkway a non flyable G.U.N robot appeared out of nowhere and she homing attacked the robot and grinded down the railing in front of her and as she reached the end she saw a horizontal bar and jumped to it and instantly jumped off landing in front of a walkway that was mostly boarded up with a small tight space she could sumersault through.

As she somersaulted through the tight space a big G.U.N truck suddenly started chasing her down a steep street "What the-" she said before spin dashing down the steep street quickly and the street changed direction as it moved from straight to left and she continued down the street evading a big truck and a moment later it changed direction again and she continued soon the truck stopped following her as she passed through a brick walkway that the truck couldn't go through and she continued running and soon stopped to hide and take a break from running away from the authorities.

Later that night she was in a different section of the city "This game of tag is boring. I'm outta here," she said when suddenly a giant military attack vehicle arrived "Hmm! Finally decided to show up, eh? Ok bring it on!" She challenged the person piloting the military vehicle.

The military vehicle codenamed Big Foot began to hover, flying around destroying boxes nearby with a machine gun and a few seconds later Big Foot began to stop firing from a machine gun and started firing rockets at the female hedgehog which she dodged and homing attacked the military vehicle 4 times in a row and suddenly started to blow up.

A few moments later she saw a male black hedgehog with red stripes and red eyes standing on top of the military vehicle she just destroyed "What?" She said.

"It all starts with this…" the hedgehog said as he shows her a green colored Chaos Emerald "A jewel containing the ultimate power."

"That's the chaos Emerald that was stolen from the Federal Reserve Bank!" She said "Now I know what's going on. The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So… Where do you think you're going with that Emerald?!" She then started running towards him.

"Chaos Control!" the hedgehog said and teleported alongside her but to sonic it look like he was fast but then she realized it was the chaos emerald.

"Wow...he's fast! wait it's not his speed. He must be using the chaos emerald to warp!" She said as she saw that the hedgehog was suddenly on top of a nearby building.

"My name is Shadow," the black hedgehog with red stripes said "I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games, farewell." he added and teleported away in a bright flash of light bliding sonic but covered her eyes.

"Shadow… he's handsome but what is he?" she wondered when suddenly the military caught up with her and two of the flying G.U.N robots aimed bright lights at her.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands in the air!" One of the G.U.N soldiers demanded.

"Not again," she said in disbelief and soon was arrested and taken to Prison Island.

**Please review.**


	2. Prison Island

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic or characters in this story that goes to SEGA and Sonic Team**

The next day in the mystic Ruins, Miles Prower nicknamed Tails was eating his breakfast while watching the news.

"The world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was arrested by the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N) last night on suspicion of stealing the green Chaos Emerald that was stored in the Federal Reserve bank in Central City," the news reporter said "And she is now being taken to a facility far from land known as Prison Island."

Tails was in denial when suddenly Amy came bursting in through the door of his house/Workshop "Tails?!" She called.

"In here Amy," Tails said "eating my breakfast and let me guess you're here because Sonic got arrested."

"How did you know that, tails?" Amy asked the two tailed fox.

"I was eating my breakfast while watching the news," he explained, "But I don't think she actually committed those crimes."

"Me too, tails," Amy agreed and thought for a second till she thought if something they could do. "How about we break her out?"

"Amy, are you seriously suggesting that we bust Sonic out of Prison Island?" Tails asked.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Tails thought for a second and couldn't think of a better idea than Amy suggested "Well, no I don't," he replied.

"Then it's settled, we're going to break him out," the pink hedgehog said.

"But how will we both get there?" Tails asked.

"Didn't you add a mode for your tornado airplane so that it can carry passengers?" Amy asked him and then he remembered that he did.

"Now I remember I did add a mode for passengers for my tornado plane as well as a mode for it to transform into a mech suit," Tails confirmed.

"Then let's use it," Amy said and Tails goes over to his plane and turned it into passenger mode and hoped in the pilot's seat while Amy hopped in the passenger's seat.

During the plane ride to Prison Island which was a few hours Amy took a quick nap and as they approached the Island Amy looked down at a harbor and saw Eggman in a mech suit and showed Tails and landed the plane and told her to find Sonic while he holds off Eggman, battling each other with their mech suits which Tails won and Eggman decided him to let him go and said that the next time they meet he wouldn't be so lucky which he shrugged off and went to search for Sonic.

Amy found a G.U.N ID card on the ground before sneaking through the air ducts searching for her best friend and as she saw a female hedgehog with blue fur in a jail cell with equations and formulas on the walls and knew that this was her best friend so she opened the air vent entrance and jumped down.

"Huh. Amy?" Sonic said, not believing what she was seeing.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Amy told her.

"It's nice to see you and all Ames," Sonic said "But how'd you get here?"

"Well I got a ride with Tails," she answered.

"Well where is he?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I last saw him fighting Eggman," Any answered. "And he told me to find you while he holds off Eggman."

"So Eggman might be behind this and made that male black hedgehog with red stripes," Sonic suggested.

"Male black hedgehog with red stripes?" Amy asked confusedly.

"The one who framed me for stealing that Chaos Emerald from the Federal Reserve Bank," Sonic explained. "Now can you get an ID card from one of the guards and please let me out?"

Amy took out the ID card she found and swiped it to unlock Sonic's jail cell "I found this before I went looking for you in the air ducts."

"I'm gonna see if he's on this island," Sonic said speeding off to see if she'll find Shadow.

She arrived on a harbor and ran across a ramp causing her to jap over a gap of the ocean filled with water and landed on another section across from the ramp and ran on a dash panel gaining more speed as she ran across a loop and then she came across a section with two rails she could grind on and grinded on the rail to her right and immediately as she jumped off the end of the rail she was encountered by a ramp and she ran across it and saw two G.U.N beetles flying in front of her and she homing attacked the beetle in front of her and then she did the same to the one that was behind the first beetle and then she was encountered by a row of G.U.N Beetles and did a chain homing attacks on all of the G.U.N beetles.

She then landed on the ground of the harbor and homing attacked a spring in front of her to get to the upper level of the section of harbor she was at and ran across it and there was a spring at the edge of the section and the spring took her to another spring then another and another, she landed on 5 spring in total until she landed on a platform surrounded by water and there were 8 G.U.N beetles in front of her that she could see and she homing attacked them all including one that appeared out of nowhere that was gold and landed on another platform surrounded by water and she couldn't get pass because she couldn't do her light speed dash across the trail of rings that was leading to a ship and saw a pulley.

'Could this pulley lead me to another way across to the ship that is in front of me,' she thought and grabbed onto it and instead of another way across she saw a pair of light speed upgrade for her soap shoes and equipped them on the back of both of her shoes. She jumped down and light speed dashed across the trail of rings to the ship and as she landed there were planes trying to drop bombs on her but luckily for her she dodged them all and as she reached the edge of the ship she encountered another trail of rings and lightspeed dashed across the trail of rings and landed on another section of the harbor and saw another trail of rings and light speed dashed across the trail of rings that led her across a cylinder shaped platform to another section of the harbor and she ran across a dash panel in front of her which caused her to run up half of a loop as it was not a full loop and it took her to a spring and she landed above the loop, which was a straight path to a jump ramp and she ran across it and landed on the other side.

She immediately was encountered by a tight space which she somersaulted through and immediately grabbed the pulley that was in there and as it ascended to the top she jumped onto the next section of harbor and saw a tight space in front of her and somersaulted yet again and there was another pulley inside the tight space which she immediately grabbed as well and jumped onto the section of harbor that was in front of her and as she ran across she saw that it was a slope that lead to a loop and she ran down across 3 dash panels that was in a row and as she finished the loop she went down another slope and ran across the section of the harbor she was on and she ran across dash panels and soon she went across a gap of harbor and soon saw two railings and grinded on the one on the left and she immediately encountered a tight space which she somersaulted through and sped across the dash panels that were in front of her and jumped as soon as she saw a group of six G.U.N beetles and homing attacked each one till she safely landed on the next section of harbor.

The section she just landed on had a miniature rocket which she used and it took her to a missile site which the missile in the center was about to be fired so she quickly ran across the walkway ran across a dash panel and then another, went upwards ran across another dash panel and jumped on the handle of the rocket with 4 seconds remaining before it launches and soon it launched up in the air and a few seconds later she let go of the handel and went through a barrier of metal and grabbed a piece of the barrier and used it as a snowboard through the tunnel and as soon as she exited the tunnel she discarded the piece of metal and ran across a dash panel to run across a loop that was in front of her and immediately jumped across a ramp which took her to a platform surrounded by ocean.

Soon she found herself in the jungle of the island "Phew... so far so good," she said and turned her head and saw Shadow on a large branch of a tree "Hey that's…" she started.

"That cute blue female hedgehog again of all places…" Shadow said, not realizing he accidentally called Sonic 'cute'.

"I found you, Shadow!" She said, pointing at him from the ground and quickly realized that he called her cute "Wait you called me cute?"

"Damn my big mouth," he mumbled "No I didn't!" He suddenly said, not wanting her to know that he apparently has fallen for her.

"I heard you, Shadow," she said "You called me cute!"

"Did not," he said.

"did too," she said.

"I did not," he repeated.

"Yes you did," she said.

"Let's fight, if I win you will not say that I called you cute again to me, but if you win, I will admit that I called you cute," Shadow said challenging the female blue hedgehog who agreed to it.

Shadow ran towards her and tried to kick her which she dodged and was now behind shadow and somersaulted him from behind and he tried the same attacked again but again Sonic countered his kick and spin dashed through him at light speed and he then tried to attack her by homing attack but she countered it and kicked him in the worst place to be kicked. "okay, you win," he said breathing heavily "I did say you were cute."

"Shadow, what are you doing," Eggman's voice suddenly came through a communicator on Shadow's wrist. "Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"

Sonic heard this and panicked "Blows up?!" she cried and Shadow jumped backwards and ran away from her and used Chaos Control, teleporting away to somewhere else on the island.

"I've got to get outta here and find both Amy and Tails right away," She said and jumped onto a large branch like structure that she could run on and soon she ran across a ramp and landed near some platforms with made out of dirt with grass on top when suddenly three of G.U.N's G.U.N Hunters and she homing attacked all three in a row and saw a spring in the corner of her eye and jumped on it and it took her to the highest platform and jumped onto the ground above her.

She continued running and light speed dashed through a trail of rings and she soon ran across a dash panel when she ran across a loop that was separated and reached the other side with no worries and came across another ramp which took her to a spring which took her to a spring that was on a tree and then another and then she landed on the ground.

She light speed dashed through another trail of rings and ran down a slope and reached a spring on the edge which took her to vine which moved in a circle twice and then she jumped off it onto solid ground only to see G.U.N robots and homing attacked them all and as she destroyed them all a G.U.N hunter robot appeared and she homing attacked the robot and soon came across another spring which led her to another vine and the vine did the same thing and she jumped up to solid ground and ran through the path she was on and soon encountered another dash panel and separated loop and crossed it with ease which led her to a ramp and ran across through a hole and landed on solid ground and three G.U.N Hunter robots appeared and homing attacked all three of them, she then homing attacked a gold G.U.N beetle and landed on solid ground.

She saw a dash panel and ran across it and it took her to a spring which took her to solid ground above and saw a walkway and ran through the walkway which took her to another branch like structure that she could run on and saw a vine that she could grind on so she did and soon as she neared the edge of the vine she saw three springs and she collided with the spring touching the vine and it took her to a vine which she grabbed onto as the vine moved across a tree in a circle and she landed on solid ground with the same type of floating platforms with dirt and grass and she homing attacked a G.U.N beetle hovering above one of the platforms and then did the same to another and saw and spring and she jumped on it and it took her to another spring which took her to another spring and the spring she just landed on took her onto solid ground and as she ran forward she ran across a dash panel which caused her to ran across a loop which this time was not separated into two parts.

Soon she came across a spring and it took her to a platform with another spring and she jumped on the spring which took her to another spring and this spring took her to a platform connected to a tree and saw a spring on the platform and this spring took her to a floating platform with a G.U.N Hunter robot and she homing attacked it as well as a G.U.N beetle and then homing attacked a spring that was next to the G.U.N beetle and the spring took her to another floating platform and she saw a G.U.N beetle and as soon as she homing attacked it she jumped on the spring next to it and landed on another branch like structure that she could run on and she ran across the structure till; she encountered a dash panel which took her to springs that were aligned perfectly and as she reached the last one another spring popped up causing her to grab a vine which descended and a balloon bounced her upward and she reached solid ground and in front of her was a G.U.N Hunter and she homing attacked it along with two G.U.N beetles and she ran across a dash panel close by on another branch like structure that she can run on and she ran across a loop and she ran straight across the branch like structure till she ran into a spring which took her to a vine and that vine circled in a loop across a tree and she landed on solid ground that was descending slowly and quickly got to the edge and homing attacked a spring and landed on solid ground and ran through a walkway in front of her and soon she came out of the forest and found Amy and tails waiting for her with the tornado in passenger mode.

"Tails, start the tornado the island's about to blow up!"

"What?!" Tails and Amy said at the same time and Tails quickly started the Tornado up and within a minute the three of them were in the air and watched as bombs began blowing up from a ship docked to the actual island itself and they quickly flew away from the island back to civilization.

**While writing this I remembered the names of the G.U.N robots that's why they're not called G.U.N robot in this chapter, please review and I really would like a beta reader and one last thing today is the 30th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall 11/9/2019 and I have some ancestry from that country where Berlin is in which is Germany but I'm a fourth generation of my family in the United States.**


	3. Finding Eggman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog that goes to SEGA and Sonic Team**

As soon as the three of them got back to central city a broadcast og Eggman started playing all over the world on TVs "Hah, hah, hah! Citizens of earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully!" The Mad scientist said "My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!"

Soon a bright green colored laser suddenly appeared and flew towards the moon and destors one half of the moon and what replaced the side of the moon that was destroyed was the inner magma of the moon.

Sonic tails and Amy witnessed what just happened "Sonic, tails, look half of the moon is gone," Amy said.

""Yeah, Amy we know we all saw the same thing," both Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"But how was Eggman able to harness the power to destroy half of the moon?" Sonic wondered "It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds." She realized "Yeah that's the reason Shadow stole the green chaos emerald from the Federal Reserve Bank and got me framed."

"Shadow?" Amy asked "Who's Shadow?"

"The black and red hedgehog I told you about," she explained to Amy "When I found him he called me 'cute'" She added with her cheeks turning red.

"Let me guess," Amy said noticing that her best friend was blushing "You've got a crush on him sonic?"

"How did you know, Ames?" Sonic asked "That I have a crush on him."

"'Cause you're blushing," Amy explained and suddenly Tails took out a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Tails, how did you get that Chaos Emerald?" The female blue Hedgehog asked him.

"It was given to me as a heroic deed for saving Station Square form Eggman's missile attack right after the Egg Carrier crashed into the ocean, last month," the two-tailed fox explained. "Anyway, Chaos Emeralds are like magnets, they have the power to attract each other. I can use that to find where Eggman is."

Suddenly a red light flashed on the three of them by a G.U.N Agent "The three of you, FREEZE!" The G.U.N Agent said."Put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!"

"Tails, I'll take care of the police while you try to find a way out of here with Amy and then find Eggman!"

"Got it, Sonic," Tails said as he and Sonic were walking away from the alleyway that the three of them were hiding at "Come on Amy."

About an hour later after evading police and G.U.N (I'm not rewriting Mission street) Tails was in his tornado which he put back into Mech mode which is now in a car mode and both he Amy were on a sidewalk and Tails had a communicator with him "Sheesh! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need them!" Sonic said on the communicator"Tails, have you located Eggman yet?"

"For some reason I'm not getting any signals from the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, maybe Eggman has them all and took the Emeralds into Space," Tails guessed.

"Space?" Amy said and then suddenly they heard a noise coming from below them, a sewers manhole started to be lifted upwards and a figure took the cover of the sewers manhole off and revealed that the figure was Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Hey guys, long time no see," the Echidna said. "I must've got lost in the mines.

"Knuckles aren't you supposed to be on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald?" Tails asked him.

"About that," Knuckles said going on to explain why he isn't on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald "the other day, a white colored bat girl tried to steal it from me while I was guarding it and while I was explaining to her that she can't steal the Master Emerald, Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile with a giant claw on the bottom of his Eggmobile to steal the Master Emerald while I had my eyes closed and I jumped up and broke it to prevent it from being stolen, I've already found nine pieces of the Master Emerald. Where are we anyway?"

"Central City," Tails answered as he hacks the government database and sees that the President of the United Federation and Eggman are having a conference call.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Knuckles asked Amy as she goes to get him out of the manhole.

"Get out from the manhole knuckles," she said.

"I managed to find the transcripts between Eggman and the President in the government computer. I'm following the President's limo right now," Tails announced "If we get into the limo we can trace the call to find Eggman!"

Ok!" Sonic said agreeing with Tails "Let's meet up there!"

Tails drives off with his tornado as a car "Hey! Wait for me Tails!" Amy called at him and knuckles told Amy that it's probably best to just wait for tails and Sonic to get back after finding where Eggman is transmitting from.

Tails drives his tornado down route 101 and about halfway to the location of where the President's limo was Sonic contacted him "Tails have you found the President yet?"

"Not yet, Sonic just a few more minutes," he told her as he continued following the President's limo.

It was daytime by time he found the President's limo and Sonic was running aside the limo and she heard Eggman demand that the president must surrender to the Eggman Empire or else the United Federation would cease to exist and stated that he needed an answer within twenty-four hours.

"No way!" She cried and the President looked out the window of his limo and saw her and she turned her head to him and smiled and both she and tails jumped into the limo "Eggman Empire... yeah right," she said to Eggman.

The President was confused on what was going on "What the heck is going on here?"

"Don't worry Mr. President. everything is under control. just leave it to us," Sonic said as Tails traces Eggman's call and turned to her sidekick "Got it tails?"

"I got it! It seems that I was correct," Tails told her holding a disk "he's transmitting from the Space Colony Ark."

"Ok! Let's move it!" Sonic said, jumping out of the limo.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails said calling after her before following her.

Sonic and tails went back to Amy and Knuckles and told them they found where Eggman was but needed to find his secret base and knuckles told them that he knows where his secret base is and saw Eggman entered his secret base with the same bat girl that tried to steal the Master Emerald from him.

Knuckles took them to a desert near Shamar and a pyramid was in a distance "Inside that Pyramid?" Sonic asked Knuckles, as she was looking at the pyramid in the distance.

"I saw Eggman go inside that pyramid and more importantly, I saw the same bat girl that tried to steal the Master Emerald go inside with him as well," Knuckles confirmed.

"We should be able to get to Space from there!" Sonic told her friends "I don't know what this Space Colony is all about but I'll find and destroy that cannon… Persuade Shadow that black and red hedgehog to join our side and then kick their imperial butts.

"All right!" Knuckles said.

"I'll go and find the entrance!" Tails said as he moved forward in his tornado in it's mech form.

After tails got to the entrance Sonic told her friends that she'll infiltrate the base and destroy the defenses for her friends so all of them can get into the base safely.

She ran down a hall with tons ton dash panels as well as hoops that she jumped through and as she neared the exit of the room she saw a dash panel that lead to a jump panel (Jump plate) and she ran across the jump panel landong her on the other side of a gap and saw an hourglass in front of her with a door behind the hourglass closed.

"How am I supposed to get through that door when it's closed with no way to open it?" She asked herself "Perhaps this hourglass like object will do something if I flip it over." she somersaulted the hourglass and as it flipped over the door opened "Oh that's what the hourglass does," she said to herself and ran through the door and a spring was at the end of the room with a pulley above it, so she ran into the spring and grabbed onto the pulley and it took her above the room she just ran through and saw a flame lit up on a pedestal.

She ran down the floor and saw two sets of horizontal bars and immediately jumped on the first one and then jumped into the second one and instantly jumped again to the other side and saw another door was closed with an hourglass in the middle of the floor and flipped the hourglass over and ran through the door and saw a dish panel and a weird loop that looks straight and as she ran across it she came across another jump panel which took bar across a gap to the next section of the room and saw similar looking robots "Where did I see robots like those before?" She thought for a second and remembered E-102 Gamma "The Egg Carrier!" She said remembering the robot who let Amy escape from Eggman during the incident with Chaos a month ago and homing attacked the robot and climbed up a ledge and saw a weird looking gadget "I wonder what that is she said as she picked it up and looked on the bottom of the gadget and it read 'Bounce Bracelet'.

"Let's see if this does what I think it does," she said trying out the Bounce bracelet and activates it while in mid-air and she jumped higher than normal ""I was correct she said, destroying the remaining robots by bouncing on them and somersaulted another hourglass and saw a spring which took her near a door which was opened from the hourglass she just flipped over and ran through the door.

The room she just entered had a gated barrier and had Echidna looking statues on the walls and the door was closed but no hourglass "How do I open this door?" She asked but then she suddenly saw a white device on the floor that matches the shape of the hole on the pedestal in the room, as she placed it in the door opened.

As she entered the next room she saw a rail she could grind on, so she jumped on the rail grinded across to the end and as she got off she was encountered by something impossible to exist a Ghost?!

The ghost soon disappeared she found another E-102 Gamma looking robot and destroyed it and saw no device to open the door that was locked and figured it had to be here somewhere and saw a grind rail and grinded across the rail and jumped as she reached the end of the rail and saw another robot below and destroyed it and ran up a slope in front of her and found the device to open the door and saw two robots and destroyed them before taking the device back with her to place in the pedestal and ran through the door as the door opened.

In the room she saw another hourglass and flipped it over and spin dashed to the end of the room, avoiding ghosts as sh, avoiding ghosts as she ran. In the next room she immediately sped by a dash panel and an hourglass which she flipped over and ran through the door she just opened up as well as two other doors that the hourglass caused to open and there was a tight space in front of her with a jump panel behind it so she somersaulted through and landed on a dash panel that crossed another straight loop as well as went through another one that was nearby and a jump panel which she ran on landed on the other side of a gap with a robot close by and she used a homing attack to destroy it and used her bounce bracelet to get on a ledge above her and a robot was standing on a ledge above the one she was on so she used the bounce bracelet again and she did a homing attack on the robotand landed on the ground and saw a rail in the distance and grinded to the other side where she saw another hourglass which she flipped over and the door above a slope in front of her opened up and she spin dashed through the door.

She saw dash panels as well as another straight loop in front of her and ran across it and soon another loop but this one was a normal loop and she ran fast through the loop from dash panels and soon a jump panel appeared and she flew over a gap to the other side, the end of the outer entrance of the base and she went back and told everybody that the coast is clear for them all now.

"Looks like, we're heading toward the center of the base," tails said After she got everyone to the door to the inner entrance.

"That Egghead sure loves mechanical things doesn't he? I bet he has one or two spaceships lying around somewhere," Sonic said as Tails approached the door and inspected it ans saw that it needed three keys to unlock.

"The door is locked," Tails told everyone "We need three keys to get in there." He added turing to his big 'Sister'.

"No problem, Tails," Sonic said to him and looked at Knuckles "we can find them right knuckles?"

"What?" The Red Echidna said "Why do I have to find the keys?"

"You are the only one of us that is good at finding stuff," Sonic said "We're counting on you buddy! The World's greatest treasure hunter."

(I'm not rewriting the knuckles stage to find the keys because the keys are always in different locations unless your doing the final mission for the level which is hard mode)

After finding the keys Knuckles encountered a giant ghost with creepy eyes of all sorts of different colors and with 2 arms named 'King Boom Boo' it was dark and as the echidna ran from the ghost and the ghost started to chase him and threw blue colored fireball at him which he dodged and ran around in a circle and the ghost saw him from behind so knuckles ran the other way in a circle and saw a tiny ghost with an hourglass as the giant ghost breathed fire in front, thinking that it killed the echidna, so knuckles punched the hourglass and it flipped over and suddenly a ceiling door opened up and sunlight suddenly came through and the giant ghost suddenly vanished into the floor and knuckles used his shovel claws to get the ghost out of the floor and the ghost ran away and the Echidna ran up to the ghost and punched the ceiling door closed and knuckles did the same thing over four more times till the ghost disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Knuckles ran back to the door where Sonic, Tails and Amy were at waiting for him to come back with the keys.

"Huh... that was pretty rough," knuckles said moving one of the hands of his arms around his forehead.

"Took you long enough, Knuckles," Sonic said "What took you?"

"After I found the keys, I ran into a little trouble with what seemed to be a ghost," he told her "But I managed to defeat it."

Knuckles walked up to tails and gave him the keys and put the keys into the key slots on the door and the door opened "Let's go Amy!" Tails said.

"Yeah!" Amy said when suddenly another door close from the one they opened slowly opened.

As the Door opened it they turned around as they heard Eggman's voice. "You little Thieves! Did you really think you could get out of here alive?" Eggman said as the door he wqs at opened up and the others saw him in his mech armour and waved his hand at them.

"Come and get some Eggman!" The blue female Hedgehog told the Mad scientist.

"Sonic!" Tails suddenly called out to her.

"Just leave it to me," Sonic said.

"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald," Eggman promised "I call on you to destroy these pests, Come out my servent!" Suddenly a large rock statue like structure made of beige stone with a head resembling a human with a pharaoh headdress on top of its head.

"So, I found this in the desert, I figured I could use it as a means to kill you, I named EGG GOLEM, after I found a way to control it, Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman said "Now go… and squash that blue female hedgehog, Sonic!" He commanded the Egg Golem and the Egg Golem slammed it's hand at where sonic was at but suddenly she quickly moved from in front of it to it's back and saw three large platforms on it's back and was slowly moving inwards and she jumped on all three and then saw small platforms with buttons in the shape of hieroglyphics and she jumped on all three and saw a giant device on top of the Egg Golems head and she figured this is how Eggman was able to control the Egg Golem so she homing attacked the device on top of its head and landed on one of the platforms surrounding the Egg Golem in a circle.

She ran around to the back of the Egg Golem twice as it tried to squish her and after she damaged the device twice and she landed again on the platforms surrounding the Egg golem and it charged up electricity from the device on its head and tried to squash her with it's head and she ran around it the back of the Egg Golem and jumped on the platforms and homing attacked the hieroglyphics and homing attacked the device and jumped back on to the platforms circling the Egg Golem and it did the same attack as before but luckily for Sonic she quickly ran around to the back of the Egg Golem and jumped up the platforms again and homing attacked the hieroglyphics and homing attacked the device and the device blew up "Teriaaaaa!" She said as she finished fighting the Egg Golem and it fell on the platforms and Sonic left the room with her friends to a room containing a shuttle

The top of the Pyramid opens up "Ready for launch!" An automatic voice said from the shuttle "Primary engines on! Beginning lift-off countdown!" Sonic runs towards the shuttle with her friends "Ten, nine eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" The automated voice counted down as the shuttle gets ready to blast off into space "Shuttle lift-off!" The Shuttle blasts off into space, heading for the space Colony ARK.

**Please review and I would like to have a beta-reader**


	4. Space Colony Ark Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters in this story they belong to SEGA as well as Sonic Team.**

As the space shuttle neared a satellite that looked like Eggman's face "So this is the space colony that Eggman is hiding," Sonic said as she saw the space colony and soon as they got closer to the ARK, the shuttle skims over an asteroid which causes the cargo bay door of the shuttle to open up and the nine shard pieces of the Master Emerald that Knuckles found suddenly flew out into space.

"We should be landing soon," Tails told everybody.

"Oh no! The hatch doors are open!" Knuckles said.

"Don't sweat it knuckles," Sonic assured the guardian of the Master Emerald "The only thing in the cargo bay are the pieces of the Master Emerald, right?"

"Sonic, what do you mean 'Don't sweat it?'" Knuckles asked her "Land the shuttle and let me out to get the pieces of the Master Emerald back."

Knuckles suddenly tries to take control of the shuttle "Knock it off, Knuckles," Sonic said "We're going to crash if you keep that up! Oh no! Don't touch that lever! " Sonic warned as knuckles touches a lever to steer the shuttle, which causes the shuttle to spin out towards the ARK and Sonic, Tails and Amy screams for dear life.

After the shuttle landed on the ARK Sonic, Tails(in his Tornado/mech suit) and Amy were walking down a hallway and neither of them noticed that Knuckles wasn't with them.

"What's with that knucklehead anyway! Trying to take over the shuttle! I thought we were toast for sure!" Sonic said talking about Knuckles but she suddenly looked around for him as she didn't hear me saying anything about what she said about him."Huh? Where did he go?"

"Looks like he bailed," Tails said stating the obvious.

"This place looks deserted." Amy said "Dusty as well,"she added.

"This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident," Tails explained, "The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called, ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of it's kind, but looking at it now.."

"Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" Amy asked.

"There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again as we've got 2 hours and 11 minutes left…" Sonic said "We've got to hurry! Let's find the cannon and destroy it!"

"Yeah," Tails said as he types on the computer that is on his tornado "Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attacks," Tails explained as he shows them a diagram of the ARK in a two dimensional plane and near the bottom of the diagram were six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, directly pointing at Eggman's secret weapon "It's defense shields are super strong so we have to find to destroy it from inside!"

Amy then noticed a yellow chaos Emerald of that wasn't glowing next to Tails on his mech "Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?"

"It looks like it doesn't it?" Tails said, picking up the Emerald "But in fact it's a fake I created after researching the real emerald. It has the same wavelength and properties but it's less powerful than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the chaos Emerald and blow up. It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference." He hands the fake Chaos Emerald to Sonic "I'll find the power supply and destroy it, Sonic you find the control room. OK?"

"So, the plan is, we'll switch the Chaos Emeralds when the machine has stopped, right?" Sonic asked and looked at Amy "Ames you could be a look out for Eggman alright?"

Amy nodded and both Sonic and tails walked off to their objectives.

Tails stood in a room with two G.U.N Beetles and locked on to them with his mech's vulkan cannon and destroyed them and the door in front of him suddenly opened and he saw a hallway and as he walked down the hallway four G.U.N Beetles appeared and he destroyed them all with his vulkan cannon.

He saw a door at the end of the hallway and he approached it and it opened and a G.U.N Beetle hovered above the room and he quickly destroyed it with his Vulkan Cannon and saw two more in front of a door and destroyed both of them with his Vulkan Canon and as the door in front of him opened he saw a large radiator with three metal boxes on each side along with two wooden boxes underneath and a spring on top of one metal box on each side. He destroyed both wooden boxes and jumped on the spring on the box on his right and it lead him to a pulley and he saw a G.U.N Beetle floating and quickly destroyed it and he jumped off the pulley and activated his mech's booster to reach a pulley across from the one he was on and it ascended to a door which had a one of G.U.N's hornet bomber robots and he used his Vulkan cannon to destroy the robot.

He walked down the room and saw another hornet bamber and destroyed it and he walked down the room and a door opened and in the next room he saw a dynamite on the wall and figured the if he blew up the dynamite, gravity would pull him out into space, so he just ignored it and walked into the next room as the door to the next door opened. He saw three G.U.N Beetles and quickly destroyed them with his Vulkan Cannon and as he got to the door to the next room a Hornet bomer appeared and he quickly destroyed it. And saw two doors he entered the one on his right and saw that the door in the room he entered wouldn't open so he figured that there must be a switch nearby so he went into the other door and saw about 5 wooden boxes in front of him and destroyed them and saw a switch and he walked over the switch and he went back into the room with the door that wouldn't open and as he approached it finally opened.

In the room that he just entered hew saw a Hornet bomer floating above a bridge with dynamite packs and he destroyed the robot as he approached the door a Beetle appeared out of nowhere and he quickly destroyed it. As he got to the door and saw no robots except something that spat out a ball with spikes which he avoided and got to the end of the room and the door to the next room opened.

In the next room he saw two Beetles hovering over a ravine like gap and saw solid surface below with floating platforms that were moving and metal caged boxes in the way to the next room and saw a missile so he figured if he activated it it would destroy the boxes so he could get to where he needs to go.

As he got over the gap from using the platforms and hovering with his mech's rocket booster, he went into the next room. and saw a radiator in front of him with a shadow on the floor which he figured it was a trap if he went across the shadow, so he destroyed the radiator and saw a switch and figured that it would stop the trap and activated the switch and jumped on a spring on his left and saw a pulley above the platform which was a trap, he used his rocket boosters to get on top of the platform and reached the pulley it took him upwards, across from him was another pulley and he grabbed it took jim upwards to another room and he jumped from the pulley to the room.

As he approached the door in the room he saw a creature that looked like Chaos in his base form but had a metal head that looked like the head of Chaos' base form but had a mutated body. He figured it was a research project that went wrong fifty years ago so de destroyed it with his Vulkan Cannon, by shooting it in the head.

In the next room he saw another Chaos creature which he dubbed 'Artificial Chaos' Which he thought was probably their name to begin with and destroyed it and saw more on the ceiling and destroyed them as well and he entered the next room and saw three Beetles floating there and quickly destroyed them and jumped up onto a ledge amd saw two giant platforms one going up and the other going down as well as two smaller platforms but the smaller ones were stationary.

He jumped onto the one that was above lasers as well as a pool filled with acid and waited for the other one to go upwards as it did he used his rocket booster and got onto the platform and jumped onto the ledge that was in front of he jumped down onto the floor and a door in front of him he entered the room and saw that the door in front of him was locked and the one on his right he could enter and saw three Beetles and quickly destroyed them and he approached the door in front of him and as it opened he saw a room that was a walkway with a beetle hovering above it as well as a dynamite pack and he quickly destroyed the beetle and carefully destroyed all the robots in the room as well as carefully avoiding hitting the dynamite packs and soon he got to another room.

He walked down the room to a door which led him to a room with lasers from the ceiling to the floor in the center of the room and dynamit packs all over the room, so he carefully and quickly walked through the room avoiding any robots that appeared out of nowhere and he walked through a door to a room and then led him to another room with a beetle above a bridge and after he destroyed the beetle some Artificial Chaos suddenly appeared floating around and he descended to a platform beneath him after he accidentally destroyed the dynamite packs on the bridge and saw the two of the same thing that spit out balls with spikes as well as boxes that he couldn't destroy as the boxes were iron and he touch a switch and got onto a spring and hovered to a platform which suddenly ascended , taking him to a room with something that he can equip onto his mech which was a bazooka upgrade for his Vulkan Cannon.

After eqipting the bazooka he destroyed the iron boxes and entered the room he couldn't get into because of the iron boxes and saw a dynamite pack in the center of the floor and quickly walked through the room avoiding the beetles that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and as he approached the door to the next room he saw another artificial Chaos and destroyed it and sa wa pulley which he grabbed onto and it ascended and took him to a pulley right across from him and he used his mech's rockets and the pulley that he just grabbed onto ascended and took him to a platform and he jumped onto the platform and it ascended and it stopped right at a door and he walked through the room and went to his right and saw another door and walked through the door and he used his mech's rockets ro reach a platform in front of him but as he touched the platform it fell and suddenly he started floating and destroyed all of the robots nearby and as he reached the next room by floating he saw a Hornet Bomber and quickly destroyed it and as he entered the next room he saw another artificial Chaos and quickly destroyed it and below him was lasers in different patterns and he slowly used his mech's rockets to avoid the lasers and soon he landed on a platform which locked his mech's feet in place and saw that he was in front of the power supply, it took a while of shooting with his Vulkan Canon but soon enough he destroyed the power supply.

Meanwhile with Amy, she was looking out for Eggman in the research lab of the ARK when suddenly she heard metal stomps behind her and saw Eggman pointing a gun at her in his Eggwalker/mech. "Well, well, young lady?" He said in a threatening tone "What are you doing here?"

"Sonic told me to lookout for you," she said, fearing for her life.

"If you value your life, you will tell me where your best friend Sonic is and her sidekick Tails are!" He commanded the pink hedgehog and told him where Tails and Sonic were and was told to contact Tails.

Meanwhile in the cannon's control room, Sonic was walking up to where all the Chaos Emeralds were and just as she was about to place the fake emerald in Tails suddenly contacted her. "OK, Sonic, now put that Emerald."

Suddenly Eggman intercepted the communication "Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back the research facility! now!" Eggman said to Tails.

Sonic's communicator suddenly got a little static going through it "Sonic, Amy is…" Tails Said before the communicator's signal started to break up.

"I didn't get that Tails? What's happened to Amy?" Sonic asked him, worried about Amy "Tails!?"

After Tails repeated what he told her, she ran off back through the ark. She knew that her two closest friends were in ran through a door and ran down a hallway and saw two of G.U.N's Hunter robots and she homing attacked both robots destroying them, soon as she ran to the end of the hallway another Hunter suddenly appeared from above and she homing attacked the robot, destroying it instantly.

She looked around and saw a rail on a ceiling going down and she grabbed it and it took her to another room and she saw an artificial Chaos, she quickly homing attacked it and climbed up a ledge that was in front of her and she saw a device with a green arrow that went upwards with two boxes beside it and both sides and as she pulled the switch on the device dow she started to float up to the room's ceiling and she spin attacked forward and saw another artificial Chaos and homing attacked the creature and saw another gravity device and used its switch and gravity went back to normal and fell back to the floor along with three boxes, two of which were metal and the one in the middle was wooden and in front of a door, she destroyed the box with a somersault and ran through the door.

There was a G.U.N Hunter robot in the doorway of the room and she homing attacked the robot and at the end of the room was another artificial Chaos and she homoing attacked it and that homing attacked made it so she could reach the pulley that was above her, it ascended and took her to another pulley and she jumped onto the handle of the pulley that was next to her and it took her to a room above with a strange looking capsule which she thought would take her to another part of the pathway to the research facility. she homing attacked the glass of the capsule and and as she entered it, the capsule to her to another part of the pathway at a very high speed. 

She saw two beetles along with a beetle with a spring on top of it and she homing attacked all of them and got onto a ledge above her where two Hunters were waiting for her which she homing attacked into and saw another of the gravity devices and activated the switch and it took her to the ceiling and saw three wooden boxes in front of her and she destroyed the one in the center and saw a spring, so she homing attacked the spring which took her downwards to another ceiling of the room and saw a tight space which she somersaulted through and ran till she saw an upside down railing with a pool filled with acid below it and grind the rail through the room till she got to the next room which was a gravity room as there were three gravity switches, she activated the switch on her right, which took her to the wall on her right and ran down and grinded on a railing that she saw at the bottom.

The rail took her to another room and as soon as she entered the room, an artificial Chaos appeared and she quickly homing attacked the creature, the room on her right had beetle that had electric shield so, she timed her homing attacks just right so, she'd destroy them without getting electrocuted , she saw a door about 50 feet away that she couldn't get to as there was a gap but saw that below the gao was solid ground with an artificial Chaos creature and as she approached the artificial Chaos creature, it split apart into a few hundred pieces, except it's head which she homing attacked, and the pieces of the creature vanished without a trace.

The door to the next room opened and she saw a railing, which she grabbed onto with her hand as if she was grinding on it, she let go of the rail as it reached the end and saw a G.U.N Hunter robot, but this one had a shield and she used a sumersault to destroy the robot and grabbed onto a rail above her and got off the rail as she entered the next room and somersaulted another Hunter with a shield and got onto a ledge from jumping up metal boxes and saw beetles with electricity and just like last time she took her time with her himing attacks and saw a trail of ring and used a lightspeed dash, which took her to a went through the next door which took her to another capsule and she homing attacked its glass and jumped into it.

She arrived at a part of the ship with her being on the ceiling and ran forward and saw three of the artificial Chaos creatures along with two iron boxes that she couldn't break and she homing attacked all of the Artificial Chaos creature and saw a gravity switch nearby and activated and she landed on the floor. She looked around and saw a spring nearby and jumped on it and got onto a ledge and looked around for a way through and saw something that might help her which was a bracelet which she read the name of it before putting it on which was called 'Flame ring' and could break iron boxes.

She jumped off the ledge and went back towards the gravity device and activated it and went towards the iron boxes that were in front of her and somersaulted the iron boxes breaking them instantly and saw a tight space and somersaulted through the tight space. and saw an artificial Chaos on the ceiling and homing attacked the creature and jumped onto the spring nearby and it took her to another ceiling and she saw a railing, which she grinded on upside down and it took her to a room with another Artificial Chaos creature which she homing attacked and jumped on a nearby spring and saw a trail of ring floating across a pool of acid on the ceiling and on the floor and she used a lightspeed dash to get across which took her to another ceiling and saw an iron box and destroyed it and had a sping hidden inside it and jumped on it and she fell to the floor and saw another Artificial Chaos creature in front of a door and homing attacked it and as the door opened she saw another trail of rings that was in a 'U' shape and used a lightspeed dash to get to the other side.

After using a lightspeed dash she saw another artificial chaos creature that split apart and destroyed it by attacking it head with a homing looked to her right and destroyed a beetle that had an electric sheild after it deactivated it's shield and grabbed onto a railing above her which took her to a room with another transportation capule gold beetle that she quickly homing attacked and somersaulted the two hinter robots with shields. She destroyed the glass and jumped into the capsule which took her to a room that was above the room that she was just in and saw an artificial chaos creature nearby and quickly destroyed it along with two others that were hanging on the ceiling and the door in front of her opened and saw an iron ball with 2 balls on each side moving in a circle on a very narrow piece of bridge like surface that had solid ground below, she didn't want to risk it so she went on the bottom route and destroyed the artificial Chaos that was just waiting there for her and a door that was in front of her opened.

She went through the door and then another door and saw a ledge above her that she had no way to get, but then she remembered her bounce bracelet and used it to get on the ledge and saw a spring which she jumped on and as she reached the top of another ledge she saw another Hunter robot with a shield and destroyed it with a somersault and the door to the next room opened.

She went through the door and passed a ball switch, which opened a door at the end of the room and she ran through dash panels, which led her into the room that opened and saw a gravity switch and she activated it and it took her to a purple platform above her, she soon found another gravity switch which took her to the right on a green colored platform and soon she got on top of a metal box and used her bounce bracelet to get the next gravity switch which took her to a yellow platform on her right and she walked around it and homing attacked a beetle and got onto a light blue colored platform and walked across it and found the next gravity switch and activated it, which took her down to the last platform but above of her she was last time and saw a chaos creature and quickly destroyed it and saw another gravity switch and activated it and she was taken to the wall where a spring was and it took her to another section of the platform with a rai and saw another spring which took her onto the railing and it took her back to a section on the green platform and avoided the beetle with the electric shields and jumped on a spring, which took her back to the purple platform and saw a trail of ring and use a lightspeed dash and took her back to the blue colored platform with another gravity switch which took her to another section of the purple colored platform and walked around it and saw a ball switch which she activated along with another gravity device with took her up towards a red colored platform and avoided the artificial chaos creatures and went for the gravity switch which took her to a platform below and saw a missile which she activated and finally she reached the research facility where Eggman was waiting for her along with Tails and Amy as captives.

Sonic entered the room as Eggman aimed the gun at Amy again "Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic?" Eggman told the blue female hedgehog "Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly and then we'll talk about your friend, Amy."

"Handing over the fake Emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone," Sonic said to herself, deciding to give Eggman the fake Emerald.

"Put the Emerald down there and back off!" Eggman said aiming the gun at the center of the room.

"You turned into a big time villain, Doctor!" She said as she walked over to the center of the room with the fake Chaos Emerald but as she reached the center of the room Eggman pressed a button on his Eggwalker and a capsule fell from the ceiling and encapsulated around her and she gasps in shock as he did this.

"You thought you could trick me with that fake Emerald didn't you?" He asked Sonic.

"So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?" Tails asked the mad scientist.

"Tails!" Sonic scolds him for telling the truth and knew that it was a trap.

"Because at the base inside the pyramid I got two seperate readings from two chaos emeralds but I know that there are seven so one of them must've been fake and the other reason is because you just told me, fox boy!" Eggman explained "Now for a little space ride! The capsule clears the colony, BAM!" He added telling them that he's going to make the capsule that he trapped Sonic in to fly off into space and explode killing her instantly.

"I'm counting on you, Tails!" Sonic said looking at her little 'brother' and then turned to her best friend that is a female "And you too, Amy, take care of yourselves!"

"Farewell! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman said as he launches the capsule into space.

'It has the same wavelength and properties… but is less powerful than the real one', Sonic remembers Tails telling her as the capsule that she is in is launched into space 'The Same Wavelength and properties… But can I do this?' she thought to herself as she picked the fake Chaos Emerald back up "Chaos Control!"

**I wanted to end this chapter with this cliffhanger because it makes sense for a cliffhanger to be when Eggman launches sonic into space. Please Review and I also need a beta- reader**


	5. Space Colony Ark Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any characters they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**

Knuckles was walking down a room outside the Space Colony after restoring the master Emerald, when he suddenly felt something weird. "I feel some strange energy," he said and then suddenly Sonic appeared out of nowhere in a bright flash of light.

She was floating on her back in mid-air and landed on her stomach and Knuckles approached her "Hey, Sonic!" He said and she stood up.

"Whoa, I wasn't sure if I could pull that one off. Somehow I managed to pull off Chaos Control with a copy of a Chaos Emerald," she explained to the Echidna.

"Chaos Control?" Knuckles asked her "Are you OK?"

"I'm Worried about Tails and Amy," she told him I hate to ask this knuckles but could you help them? This is our last chance!" She thought for a second "I got it! Before the canon fires. I'll slam dunk it in there, but if I see Shadow on the way there I'll try to persuade him to let me do this if he doesn't, I'll have to fight him, not that I want to as I've got a crush on him."

She ran off with the fake Chaos Emerald still in her hand and put it in one of her pockets and jumped on a rail after using a rocket and grinded on it and as she got to the end of the rail she jumped onto another one that was in front of her and soon she reached the end of that one and got onto a platform with a rail and grinded on the rail and saw an artificial Chaos and used a homing attack on it and jumped on a spring that was on an asteroid which took her to the end of a rail and got onto another platform.

She saw a rail at the end of the platform and saw a G.U.N Hornet hovering above a platform in front of the rail. She destroyed the robot and got onto another rail which took her to another rail and she soon reached the end of the rail and below the rail was another rail which she landed on and grinded on it and it took her to another platform and saw a gap nearby and saw another platform and she jumped towards the other platform which curved downwards and saw rails and she jumped off the platform and jumped onto the rails to grind on them, the rails went through a building as it looped downwards a few times till it went to another platform.

The rail ended at a spring at the front of the platform and she saw two more of the artificial chaos and destroyed them both with a homing attack and saw a rail at end end of the platform and grinded on it and it ended at a gap which she jumped over to a platform, which curved down and saw a rail as she ran down and jumped on it and as she reached the end there were more rails and as she reached the end of each rail and soon she reached a long rail which passed by dozens of asteroids and took her to a platform and saw dash panels and she ran across them and it took her to a platform above and jumped on top of boxes that were metal and jumped onto another platform above and saw a railing going upwards so she used a jump dash to gain more speed while going up the rail.

As she got onto the next platform she saw another of the same rail and did the same thing to get to the next platform and as she reached the top she saw another G.U.N Hornet and destroyed it with a homing attack and sa w a rail and grinded on it and soon she jumped onto another rail in front of her which was a gap between the rail and the next platform soon she jumped to the next rail that was in front of her and landed on the platform. She immediately landed on dash panels which took her into a room with more rails that went upwards and jump dashed up then rails and saw another artificial Chaos and destroyed it with a homing attack.

She saw boxes over areas with different colors and destroyed all the boxes with her bounce bracelet and saw that the area with different colors were holes that took her to another location and went down the one of the farthest to her right and landed on a spring, which quickly took her to a rail, which ended at a dash panel.

She ran forward and saw a pulley at the end of the platform she was on and grabbed onto it and it took her upwards to a platform and she jumped on the platform and saw smaller platforms next to her and jumped on the platforms and then jumped onto another of the big platforms and saw another of the smaller platforms and another rail going up and she jump dashed to go up the rail which took her to another platform and saw dash panels that leads to another rail going upwards and metal boxes behind the rail and ran across the dash panels and grinded up the rail and landed on a platform that was above the rail and saw another platform with a rail going up and jump dashed on the rail and went up and saw another and did the same thing and it took her to a platform above and saw rails and she grinded across the rails and jumped onto a platform in front of her as the rails ended.

The platform next to the one she just landed on had a spring and she used a homing attack on the spring and landed on another platform and saw a rail in front of her and grinded across the rail and jumped onto a platform as the rail ended and saw another rail going upwards and jump dashed on it and it took her up to another platform. and jumped on another platform nearby and saw that a spring was on the one above her and homing attacked the spring which took her to another platform and saw a platform above her and jumped onto the platform by using her bounce bracelet and saw another rail going up so she jump dashed up the rail and as she got to the end of the rail she collided with a spring and the spring took her to another platform and saw yet another rail going up and jump dashed up the railand as she landed on the top of the rail and used a homing attack to reach another platform and saw that it had another rail and jump dashed up the rail and as she reached the top of the rail she saw a platform with a spring on it in front of her and jumped onto the platform and o=homing attacked the spring and took her to another platform and saw another of the rails going up and jump dashed up the rail which took her to another platform. and saw an artificial Chaos on another platform nearby and used a homing attack to destroy it and saw another platform and jumped on it and saw another Artificial Chaos and used another homing attack on the Artificial Chaos and landed on the platform with the rail going up and jump dashed up the rail, as well as another rail and a few platforms as well as jump dashing up more of the rails going up and one of the rails took her to a spring that took her to a spring on an asteroid and the spring took her to a rail which took her pass more asteroids and landed at a dash panel and ran down the platform she was on the went downwards and jumped on a rail below her which took her to another rail and that rail took her to another platform and saw yet another rail and she grinded across the rail, which took her to another platform and saw another rail going up and jump dashed up the rail and landed on a platform with a dash panel and another dash panel in front of the other dash panel that leads to a rail going up, she landed on the first dash panel and as soon as she got to the top of the rail she collided with a spring which took her to another platform and saw two different rails in front of her and jumped onto the rail on her right and grinded across it and it took her to another platform.

As she landed on the platform she was near the edge of it and saw a rail in front of her, and she jumped onto the rail and grinded across the rail and it took her to another platform after going in a loop and saw another rail in front of her and used a couple of jump dashes to get to the top of the rail as well as the platform above and saw yet another rail and grinded down the rail and as she grinded on it she passed by a platforms as the rail went underneath the platform and as she reached the end of the rail she jumped off the rail as it stopped with no more rail and landed onto another rail that took her to a platform with a spring and as she collided with the spring she landed on a rail above a platform and grinded across it as she reached the end of the rail she jumped onto another one and did the same thing onto a rail that was longer and as she reached the end of the rail she jumped of the rail and landed on a a spring which took her to a platform with a G.U.N Hornet and used a homing attack on it to destroy the robot and saw rails going upwards ahead of her and grinded across them and ran forward and saw a spring and thought that she was in another room with holes and as she jumped on the spring she saw that this was indeed another room with boxes and she used her bounce bracelet on the box on her left and she landed on a ramp that was going downward, with a red color scheme and had debris falling down and ran across it and as she reached the end of the ramp she collided with a spring with took her to another platform and ran forward till she stopped in a corridor, near the Ark's cannon.

"You never cease to surprise me, you cute blue female hedgehog," she heard a voice say from behind and look behind her and saw Shadow "I thought that capsule I saw that Eggman trapped you in exploded in space."

"You know, Shadow what can I say I die hard," She said, flirting with him "You actually saved me you know." She took the fake Chaos Emerald out of her pocket.

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it?" He realized "But there's no way you could have activated Chaos Control using an Emerald that's fake."

"My adopted little brother, Tails said that fake Chaos Emeralds have the same wavelength and properties as the real ones," she explained to him as they both started to run down the hallway.

"I see," he said "so there's more to you than just looking like me, but is the opposite gender, who are you anyway?"

"What you see is what you get, just a girl who loves adventure, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," She told him.

"I see, but as much as I hate it, I can't let you live, your adventuring days are coming to an end," Shadow said as they ran, going to battle each other and neither of them wanted to fight each other.

"I don't want to fight you, either Shadow, but you leave me no choice but to fight you," she told him.

"Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of Chaos Control," he said back at her and as they ran pass each other shadow suddenly used a power what looked like a bolt and was chaos energy "Chaos Spear!" She dodged his attacks.

"Sonic wind!" She said as she put her arm at her chest and a blue current of wind surrounded Shadow and he fell and quickly got up and used Chaos Control to get ahead of her but she spin dashed towards him and hit him as he appeared and she ran pass him and he quickly used another chaos Control and as she approached him as he reappeared she used a somersault on him and he quickly used another chaos control and reappeared a few feet away from her location and she figured that he was about to use his powers again and stopped for a quick sec "Chaos Spear!" He said and she spin dashed towards him, hurting him in the process and he quickly got back up and used another chaos spear one more powerful than the last one and it damaged the Ark's cannon and he quickly escaped.

"Well, we don't need this Emerald anymore," she said putting the fake Chaos Emerald back into her pocket. she took out her communicator "Tails!"

"Sonic?!" Tails said happily on the communicator "How'd you survive?"

"I'll explain later, but look outside," she told her adopted little brother and suddenly the Ark's cannon was about to fire when suddenly explosions came from inside the canon due to Shadow's Chaos Spear that he used and accidently damaged the cannon, but then something happened that no one on the Ark expected to happen, as they felt that the Ark was moving, it was in fact moving towards Earth and was going to collide with the planet.

**When I wrote the part no one expected to happen I meant everyone except for Shadow.**


	6. Robotnik's Revenge and saving the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this story they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team**

As soon as Sonic got back to the research facility along with knuckles they started to feel a vibration. "What's that… that vibration," Knuckles asked everyone?

"Hey Wait, someone is coming!" Sonic told him.

Suddenly a white furred female bat named Rouge dropped down from the ceiling, Knuckles recognized the bat "You! You haven't given up yet?" He asked her.

"It's all over for us," Rouge told him

"What do you mean?" The Echidna asked her.

"I've just received a message from my boss, the President of the United Federation. He said that the Space Colony Ark is currently approaching the Earth at an incredible velocity. It probably will impact Earth."

Suddenly a screen monitor turned on with an image of an old man, that was bound to a chair with chains wrapped around the middle of his body, he was looking down and he looked a lot like Eggman but older,and he looked like he could be one of Eggman's ancestors "What's that on the screen?" Knuckles asked.

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all seven of the Chaos Emeralds are collected," the man that looked like he could be one of Eggman's ancestors said on the screen "Once this program is initiated it can not be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!"

The man didn't say anything else "Is there anything else you want to say?" they heard a man, that they didn't see on the screen say.

"No," the man that looked like he could be one of Eggman's ancestors said.

"Ready," the unseen man say and to everyone it looked like the man was about to be executed by firing squad and they heard gun shots from the screen and the screen replayed the entire video over again.

"What is going on here? Who is that?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Hey, the vibration is getting worse!" Knuckles said.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik," answered Eggman as he walked into the room from a door in the back of the room that suddenly opened. "One of the greatest scientific minds in the world as well as being my grandfather.

"What? I knew you were behind all this," Knuckles said accusing Eggman of what was happening with the Space Colony Ark "Stop it right now, or else!"

"I've done this a long time ago if I had the chance!" Eggman told him, telling the echidna that he has nothing to do with what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked him.

"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you! You're still alive, huh?" Eggman said to her.

"Letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than you could ever be," She told him and he walked over to Rouge, with a disk in his hands and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"This is my grandfather's diary," he explained and she took it and inserted it into a console in the room and words suddenly appeared on the screen as well as a screen in front of her.

"I don't quite know what happened or went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind," Rouge read "But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working in. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria. I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands, such as aliens known as 'the Black Arms'. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among thise those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything. I had nothing more to live for… I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her… somehow. Someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original Projections. I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed it's mind to be perfect, pure, I will leave everything to him. If you wish to release and awaken it to the world. If you wish to fill the world with destruction…" She stopped reading as she suddenly realized something.

"Oh, so that's why you released Shadow from Prison Island!" She said to Eggman.

"I thought you created, Shadow?" Sonic said to Eggman.

"You thought I created Shadow?" Eggman asked her "If I was able to create a living organism, using machinery and robots, I would've done it a long time ago, and I am not able to do the same thing my grandfather did as I don't have the equipment able to create a living organism."

"The core of the weapon I used to destroy half of the moon is called the eclipse cannon," Eggman said "the core of the weapon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If The colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"That should be you, right?" Amy asked him.

"We have to stop the space Colony now!" Tails said.

"The position of the Space Colony Ark may have shifted due to the energy given off by the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman said "We have to stop the energy!"

"But how?" Tails asked.

Rouge thought for a moment "Hmm… that's it!" She said and looked towards Knuckles "There is a way to stop the energy. We have to use your emerald! You're the one that told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

Knuckles took the Master Emerald out and held it in his hand as he shrunk the size of the Master Emerald, so he can keep hold if it till he gets back to Angel Island "That's right," he said, realizing what Rouge was saying "If I use this , we just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the Canon's core!" Tails said as a diagram of the Space Colony Ark appeared on the screen in front of him and Knuckles "It may be too late!" Tails added.

"There still may be some time left," Eggman told everyone "If we pull together. We might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." The screen suddenly changed to look for shortcuts to the core of the eclipse cannon after a few moments it found one.

"No worries leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Then let's get to work!" Eggman said.

"I think we'll need Shadow's help" Sonic said "Where is he anyway?"

"I think he's at a window =, looking out at the planet, but I doubt that he'd be willing to help us," Eggman told her.

"I bet me and Amy will be able to convince him to help us," she said and both she went looking for Shadow with Amy.

A few minutes later, Sonic and Amy found Shadow looking out a window in a room that looked like an observation deck.

"Shadow, please help us," Sonic begged him.

"Hmm… Why should I?" He asked her. "Besides, there's no way of stopping the inevitable."

"But, why won't you help us?" Amy asked him.

"Because I want revenge on what the humans did 50 years ago," Shadow told them.

"What did they do?" Sonic asked him.

"They killed my only friend, Maria," Shadow explained "That's why I want revenge to avenge her death on every single Human on the Earth just as she asked me to do and I promised that I would do just that as she was dying."

"But why would you want everyone on Earth to pay for what happened 50 years ago," Sonic asked him "that's not fair!"

"Sonic, don't talk to me about fair," he snapped her. "Not after what happened 50 years ago.

She was there for me whenever I needed her or was troubled. But when the military invaded this place, Eggman's grandfather told us to run to avoid the military, we stopped at the research facility, she then trapped me into a capsule similar to the one that Eggman put you in and launched you into space. But one of the military personnel shot her after refusing to take her hand off of one of the controls of the console that controls the escape pods of the ark and I watched her fall to the floor after launching the escape pod that I was in, and asked me to promise to destroy the planet for everyone. I will never forget that moment ever."

"I don't think she would ask you to do that," sonic told him "I think when you were in suspended animation, Eggman's grandfather did something with your memories."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked her and thought about what Maria told him as she died and realized that Sonic was right. "You're right sonic, she told me to give them a chance to be happy and was the reason why I was created."

"What?" Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

"I just remembered that she actually told me to protect Earth and the humans," Shadow explained "come on Sonic, let's get to the core of the Eclipse Cannon and save Earth." Sonic smiles and grabbed Shadow's hand and they both ran through the Ark to the core of the Eclipse Cannon and they got there just as Knuckles did and saw an alternative that looked a lot like the shrine of the Master Emerald on Angel Island as well as a pool of tan colored liquid that looked a lot like water with food coloring.

Knuckles saw them enter "So you actually was able to convince him to help us," he told her and he looked around and saw the shrine "What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald back on Angel Island."

"They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said and the three of them ran towards the shrine but as they reached the pool they heard a voice.

"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair," the voice of Gerald Robotnik repeat itself and suddenly a lizard with orangey skin and machinery wrapped around its back appeared on top of the pool.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, referring to the giant lizard creature that just appeared on the pool.

"That is the prototype of the project that eventually became me," Shadow told her "also known as the 'Biolizard' you could consider him as my 'brother' but enough of that for now, you two go and stop the Chaos Emeralds while I take care of him."

Sonic and Knuckles ran towards the shrine and Shadow was running slowly as the Biolizard chased him with his mouth and soon it stopped and moved his head to the side and a light suddenly flashed on a rail that was connected to the biolizard and he grinded up across it to his life support system and homing attacked its life support system.

He landed back on the ground surrounding the pool and the Biolizard did mostly the same thing as before but after it stopped it started spitting out pieces of Anti-Matter energy, which he avoiding all of the anti-Matter energy from the Biolizard by jumping over them as well as using somersaults and the biolizard moved his head and the rail that leads to his life support system started flashing again and he grinded on it again and he homing attacked the life support system again.

The Biolizard did the same thing as last time and Shadow copied what he did and after Shadow homing attacked its life support system the Biolizard did the same thing as the last two times and shadow did the same and as the Biolizard stopped he growled and tons of pink colored orbs appeared around the Biolizard and he homing attacked the orbs and got onto the life support system and homing attacked the Biolizard's life support system.

As shadow got back on the floor surrounding the pool, the Biolizard did the same thing yet again and shadow did the same thing to avoid the Biolizard's attacks and it growled and the same pink orbs appeared and he homing attacked them all again and landed back on the life support system and homing attacked the life support system.

The Biolizard growled yet again and Shadow was lifted into the air with the pink orbs orbiting the Biolizard and Shadow carefully avoided hitting the orbs as they were flying towards him and he used a final homing attack on the Biolizard and the Biolizard's head fell onto the floor.

Sonic and Knuckles were running up the shrine as Shadow finished battling the Biolizard as they reached the top Knuckles took out the master Emerald and he made it grow to its normal size and placed it into the center of the top of the shrine and placed one of his hands on the Master Emerald "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" He said and made a gesture with both of his hands, the Master Emerald was spinning around as electricity from the Master Emerald resonated to the Chaos Emeralds and the Biolizard growled twice before disappearing with a flash of light.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow ran up the stairs of the shrine "How was the Biolizard able to use Chaos Control without an Emerald?" he asked himself and suddenly the floor began vibrating again.

"Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds… why is the space colony still on a crash course to Earth?" Knuckles asked

"The prototype is still alive, and he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to Earth!" Eggman said as the vibrating stopped "He's become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles suddenly said as Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, do you know what the Chaos Emeralds are able to do to us if we use their power?" She asked him.

"What happens if we use their power?" Shadow asked her.

"We become more powerful and will gain enough power to defeat the prototype as well as being able to fly," she replied.

"That sounds cool," Shadow said "Let's do it!"

They both closed their eyes as the seven Chaos Emeralds started to spin around them multiple times and their fur suddenly started to change colour as Sonic's became goldish yellow and her quills changed shape and Shadow's fur became a bright yellow as well as retaining his red stripes on his fur and quills.

They flew into space to battle the prototype "Now it looks more like a FinalHazard," Sonic said.

"You're right,Sonic," Shadow told her.

"Sonic, Shadow!" They heard Eggman say on their communicators "Can you both hear me? He's very weak without his life support system. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him! You both are our last hope!"

As Eggman said that both Hedgehogs saw that the pink swelling area was on the FinalHazard's stomach and Sonic dashed towards it's stomach and the pink swelling area moved to the FinalHazard's back stomach on his right side and he dashed towards it.

The pink swelling area moved to the FinalHazard's left arm and Sonic dashed towards it. The pink swelling area moved yet again but this time it moved to the right side of his neck and as Shadow dashed towards it two lasers appeared and overlapped each other and he avoided the lasers and dashed into the pink swelling area.

The pink swelling area moved back onto the FinalHazard's left arm and she avoided the FinalHazard's lasers and dashed into the pink swelling area again. The swelling moved back onto the right side of the FinalHazard's neck and shadow dashed into it while avoiding the laser again defeating the prototype once and for all.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic said as both she and Shadow were trying to push the Ark back to its natural orbit with all their might but with all their power they couldn't and Shadow suddenly remembered what his friend, Maria told him and he suddenly stopped for a moment.

"I'm Shadow he said as he took off his Inhibitor rings "Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Now Shadow!" Sonic said as they both built enough energy to put the Ark back into its natural orbit.

"Chaos Control!" They both said as the Ark returned to its natural orbit which the Chaos control also reversed the damage that was done to the Ark as it was falling towards the Earth, as well as the damage that Eggman did to the moon from the Eclipse cannon.

Shadow quickly grabbed his inhibitor rings and placed them both back on his wrists, knowing that if he kept them on longer he would probably go into a coma and get amnesia.

"Let's get back to the Ark," Sonic suggested and Shadow nodded and they flew back towards the Ark and as they re-entered the Ark and rejoined the others "Shadow, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Sonic said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked her.

"Since I first saw you with my eyes…" She said trying to explain to him 'What I'm trying to say Shadow, since I met you I've fallen in love with you." He started to hug her and kiss her "I've fallen for you as well," he told her.

"I think we all should get back to Earth," Tails said interrupting the two Hedgehogs making out.

"You're right tails," Sonic told him and looked back at Shadow "We can continue back at my house in Station Square.

After returning to Earth Sonic and Shadow started dating, Eggman went back to his revenge plotting plans Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Tails started building more machines to combat Eggman with, etc.

**This is the last chapter I hope you guys like it please review and have a happy Christmas and I might do a sequel taking place during Sonic Heroes.**


End file.
